Welcome to Toy-box
by gemcavern
Summary: This is not your usual Animal Crossing fan fiction. Instead it is about a little girl and her toys. She makes a little village in a room of her house called Toy-box. In Toy-box many adventures await the child and her stuffed friends.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Toy-Box

Welcome to the Toy-box

**Authors note: Hello! My name is Gem! I know that this is random. I thought of it during math class and had to write it. I don't know how often I will be updating this. My other story Underdog is top priority. With that being said this story is going to work a little differently. First of all it's not your usual Animal Crossing fan fiction. Second my plan is for it to be sweet and innocent. It was created this way and I want to keep it that way. With all of that being said I hope you enjoy this fan fiction.**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Toy-box

_Hello and welcome to the local toy store. My name is still not yet known for I am a toy. You see before a stuffed animal is given a name they don't have one. They are simply known as toy. I am a stuffed lamb. I have bright white plush and a soft pink nose and smile. My eyes are black. I am an ordinary toy. I have been in the toy store for almost a year. The toy store is beautiful. There are fake plains dangling from the ceiling. Color is every were. The newest toy technology is about the store. A woman walked in and would change my world as I knew it._

"Hello! Welcome to the toy store! Is there anything I can help you with?" Asked the store clerk.

"Yes I am here to get my daughter a present. She loves stuffed animals. Can you show me to the correct isle?" A woman who was tall had long straight blonde hair asked.

With that the two walked straight to my isle. The woman looked at each toy carefully. Then she picked me up. She examined me.

"I will take this one." The woman stated.

I am being bought! I can't believe it! This is an amazing feeling!

"Are you sure? That toy is so simple. There is better in the store." The clerk suggested.

"No. This one is perfect. She will love it." The woman replied.

_Yes! I did it! I am being bought! _

The woman walked up to the register and I was officially bought. I was put into a paper bag and was put into a moving vehicle. Everything was dark for a while. The woman kept talking about how her angel would love me. After that the vehicle stopped. The vehicle became quiet and I heard the door open.

"Hello Lauren." The woman said.

"Hi mommy, how are you?" A small and adorable voice asked.

"I am good. I have a little present for you." The woman reached into the bag and grabbed me. I was lifted up and I saw a little girl.

_She is so cute! She has long brown hair that was in a braid. She was wearing a pink dress with a white coat over the top of it. Her eyes were sparkly and blue. Her shoes were little brown flats. _

"Mommy you shouldn't have." The girl said reaching for me.

The girl reached into her backpack and grabbed a soft blue ribbon and tied it around my neck.

"I love her! I will call you Lamby! I can't wait to introduce you to everyone else! My name is Lauren! It is nice to meet you! That is my mommy!" Lauren said pointing at the woman who bought me.

_This is going to be so much fun!_

"I am glad you like her!" Lauren's mom said smiling.

With that we were off to Lauren's house. Before long we got to the house. It was huge! Well that is coming from a stuffed small toy.

"Mommy I am going upstairs to show Lamby her new friends!" Lauren called.

With that Lauren ran upstairs. She opened a door to what looked like her play room. The carpet was green and the walls were painted like the sky. On the ground there were houses and other stuffed animals.

"Everyone wake up! We have a new villager." Lauren announced. She grabbed a train from the book shelf and sat me down in a train car.

_What is happening?_

"Next stop Toy-box!" Lauren said happily. She stopped the train and lifted me off the train.

She ran over to a building and grabbed a stuffed dog. She also ran over to the houses and got some of the other animals.

"Welcome to Toy-Box! I am Mayor Lauren! This is my secretary Isabelle. The rest of the animals are the villagers of Toy-box." Lauren explained.

"LAUREN TIME FOR DINNER!" Lauren's mom called.

"Why don't you introduce yourself Lamby? I will be back after dinner!" Lauren instructed then rushed to join her mom.

Lauren shut the door behind her and the animals started to move.

"Hello! It is nice to meet you!" Isabelle said.

I got up and smiled.

"Thank you! Wow this place is amazing." I said in awe.

"This is Toy-box! It is our little village. Nice to meet you my name is Stitches!" A stuffed bear said to me. He was many different colors and was wearing a shirt with stars on it.

"I am Molly! I think you will like it here!" Molly said. She was a brown stuffed duck with a yellow shirt.

"Hello I'm Filbert. Make this place your home." Filbert introduced. He was a blue squirrel with a black and he had a fluffy tail.

"It's nice to meet all of you! My name is Lamby!" I said introducing myself.

"Did I hear there is a new villager in town?" A voice said.

"Mr. Tom Nook! It is good to see you! This is Lamby! She is new here." Isabelle said.

"Let me direct you to your new house." Mr. Nook said. He was brown and was wearing a yellow rain coat and green pants.

"Why do I need a house?" I asked.

"All villagers here have houses. That is just the way is works in Toy-box." Mr. Nook said.

I nodded and followed him. My house was purple and it had a green roof.

"I love it!" I said smiling.

"Good then it is yours." Mr. Nook announced.

We heard the door rattle so we all went back to our stuffed state.

"I am back!" Lauren said.

She looked over at us and smiled.

"It looks like Lamby found a new house! Nice job! I hope you like it here Lamby!" Lauren said smiling.

Lauren yawned.

"I guess it is time for bed! Come on you should get to bed to!" She said.

Lauren picked up each of the stuffed animals and put them in their houses.

"Lamby why don't you join me and Stitches for bed tonight?" Lauren reached down and picked me up.

She got Stitches and we left the room. We went down stairs and went into Lauren's room. It was huge! It looked like a princess's room. She put us on the bed and looked for some pj's. When she found some she went to the bathroom and got ready for bed.

Stitches looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

Lauren came back and she grabbed us and snuggled into bed.

_This is amazing! I can't wait for tomorrow!_

**How was that? I thought it was fun! It is so innocent! I LOVE IT! Please review and I will be updating Underdog soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tour Around Toy-box

Welcome to Toy-box

**Authors note: Hello every one! It's Gem here! Wow! This fan fiction is so much fun to write! I know I said Underdog has top priority but writers block kicked in! I have an idea for this story so it's getting updated. Yay! This will be fun!**

Chapter 2: The tour around Toy-box!

_I can't believe I got bought! Last night Stitches and I were invited to the Palace of Princess Lauren. Apparently Lauren has as many jobs as Barbie! _

Lauren woke up the next morning. She yawned and stretched. She climbed out of bed. She grabbed Stitches and I.

"Good morning you two! I am so excited for today! I can't wait to tell my friends about you! I have to get dressed!" Lauren exclaimed and ran into the closet.

Lauren had so many clothes. Most of Laurens clothes were dresses. She grabbed a sparkly light blue dress and a pair of light pink flats. She grabbed a necklace with a pink flower charm. She left her walk in closet and went back into her bedroom.

In her bedroom she had a table with chairs around it. She sat us down into two separate chairs.

"Lady Lamby and Sir Stitches, you will have to excuse me. I have to change into my dress!" Lauren left the room.

Stitches and I came to "life."

"Is it tea time?" Stitches asked me picking up the tea cup.

"Cheers my dear friend!" I responded and we cheered.

I took a sip of my tea. Stitches smiled.

"You get to meet the rest of the animals on Main Street!" Stitches clapped excitedly.

Lauren opened the door so we returned into our stuffed state.

"Let's go eat some breakfast!" Lauren said and grabbed us.

She took us down stairs to a big room with a big table!

"Good morning Mommy! Good morning Daddy!" Lauren said as she walked in the room.

"Good morning darling!" Lauren's mom replied.

Lauren's dad was sitting at the table. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall and was wearing a business suit.

"Honey you know not to bring your stuffed animals to the table." Lauren's dad said looking disappointed.

"I know but I wanted to introduce you to Lamby! You have not met her yet." Lauren said looking at him with big eyes.

"Your right. Can I meet your new friend?" Lauren's dad asked sighing.

Lauren smiled and ran over to her dad. She handed me to her dad. He took me and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Lamby! I am Lauren's dad." He introduced himself to me and patted me on the head.

He handed me back to Lauren and she sat down at the table and ate breakfast. The family talked about what they were going to do that day. Both of Lauren's parents were going to work. Lauren was going to school. After the family finished breakfast Lauren ran us up stairs and put us in our houses and told us that she would see us later. She left.

I came to "life" and heard knocking on my door. I walked over to the door only to find Molly standing there.

"Hello there quackiddie! You seem chipper as always!" Molly said smiling.

"Hi Molly! You are full of life as usual!" I replied.

"Come on! We must meet Filbert and Stitches in Main Street!" Molly grabbed my arm and pulled me to Main Street.

"There you two are!" Filbert said running over to us.

"Sorry we are late!" Molly said.

"It's no problem! The shops just opened." Stitches replied.

Main Street was amazing. There were so many shops and shop keepers. We met Leif the expert in plants!

"Hello I am Timmy and this is my twin brother Tommy! Welcome to Toy-box!" These two adorable shop keepers introduced themselves.

"Thank you!" I replied.

There were so many shop keepers. There was Kicks the shoe shop owner. Then there was Tom Nook who was in charge of houses. There was Pelly and Phyllis at the Post Office. There was also Dr. Shrunk who owned club LOL!

"There are so many shops!" I said.

"This is the one we want to visit!" Molly pulled me into the next store.

"Lamby meet the Able sisters! Meet Sable, Mable, and Labelle. They are the fashion experts around here!" Stitches explained.

"Why hello! My name is Mable and let me help you pick out something suitable for you to wear." Mable walked to the back of the room and started looking at the cloths. I ended up wearing the red dress.

"It looks adorable on you!" Commented Mable on my look.

"Thank you!" I replied.

"Come back tomorrow to chat!" Mable insisted.

"Okay I will." I promised. "Talk to you soon!"

With that we left. The three of my new friends were acting a little strange.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Nothing." Filbert replied with a big smile on his face. We went back to my hose and the lights were off. I walked into my house and the lights turned on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone was at my house thronging me a surprise party!

"Wow! Thank you!" I said shocked.

"You're welcome!" Molly said smiling.

I gave her a hug. The Nooklings ended up decorating my house. They made it Cabin themed. They loved decorating it so much. At least that is what they told me. Isabelle introduced me to her twin brother Digby. He is in charge of the gest animals who visit. I also meet the famous K.K! He a cool cat who is a dog!

"Hay cool cat I am going to give you a song! Have fun with the track that I call Forest Life!" K.K handed me the cd and I was thrilled.

"Lamby we have to introduce you to the last of the villagers here!" Molly dragged me over to a group of animals.

"Hello my name is Puddles! Splish! This is Camofrog and we are the party planners." Puddles said hugging me.

"That's right ten-hut. We are the other villagers you didn't get to meet." Camofrog explained.

All of a sudden we heard the door open. We went back to our stuffed state.

"Where is every one?" I heard Lauren ask.

She walked over to my house and smiled.

"There you all are. You are having a party! It must be for Lamby joining our village! Nice work all of you!" Lauren said giggling.

She picked me up and made me bow.

"Thank you new friends that was bahh-utiful!" She said doing a voice for me.

She picked up Isabelle.

"Anything for the members of Toy-box!" She said for Isabelle.

Lauren's dad walked into the room.

"Lauren?" He asked.

"Hi Daddy!" Lauren said running up and giving him a hug.

"We are going to watch a movie. Do you want to watch with us?" He asked.

"Yes please! Can I bring some friends?" Lauren asked politely.

"Sure but you can only bring five." He replied.

"Okay! Thank you Daddy!" Lauren said.

She ran over to my house. She put all the shop owners back in their shops which were connected to their houses. She also returned Digby and Isabelle to the Town Hall.

"There are only six of you left. Who am I going to leave behind?" Lauren asked.

"I know I will leave Camofrog behind. Sorry ten-hut but we know you're tired from that party." Lauren picked up Camofrog and put him in his bed at his house.

She picked the rest of us up and brought us to the theater.

"What are we going to watch?" Lauren asked her parents.

"We were thinking the Princess and the Frog." Lauren's mom stated.

"Perfect!" Lauren said jumping up and down happily.

"First you have to get changed into your PJ's." Lauren's dad said.

"Yes sir! I will be right back friends." Lauren said putting us down then raced to her room and got changed. She came back with her PJ's on and ready to watch the movie.

Not even half way through Mayor Lauren fell asleep. We snuggled with her.

_So this is what it is like being a stuffed animal! I love it! _

After the movie was over Lauren's mom picked Lauren up and brought her to bedroom and tucked her into bed.

After her mom shut the door and turned the lights off we came to "life."

"That was bahh-utiful!" I whispered.

"If you liked that you will love the weekend chickadee!" Molly replied.

"I can't wait! Nutty!" Filbert added.

"We should get to get stuffin'"Stitches said yawning.

"Good night friends!" I said.

**That was fun! Oh my goodness! This brings back so many childhood memories! I love writing about Toy-box! Any way please review and I will talk to you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: The trip

Welcome to Toy-box

**Hello everyone! My name is Gem but you already knew that. I hope that you like this chapter! **

Chapter 3: The trip

This morning Lauren woke up and stretched. She ran into her closet and came back out wearing a lilac purple dress with white flats.

"Come Miss Lamby, I have breakfast to eat!" Lauren said grabbing me and bringing me to breakfast.

We got to the dinning room and Lauren's parents were waiting for us to get there.

"Lauren, do you want to go and visit Grandma?" Lauren's mom asked.

"Yes please!" Lauren said smiling.

"Good! We are going to see her today! Go gather five stuffed animals and pack three days worth of cloths." Lauren's dad instructed.

Lauren ran up stairs to her room. She set me down at the table and went into her closet. She came back with a suitcase packed with the clothes she needed.

"Now we have the problem of choosing five friends to take with me." Lauren said looking at me.

_That would be hard to choose. I wouldn't even know._

Lauren started to drum her fingers.

"I know who is coming with me!" Lauren said jumping up and grabbing me.

She made a mad dash to Toy-box.

"K.K, Mable, Sable, and Labelle you are coming with me to my grandma's house." Lauren said grabbing the animals listed.

"Lamby you are also coming!" Lauren grabbed me and she went back up stairs.

She grabbed a bag from out of her closet and put of five into it. She grabbed the suit case and went back down stairs.

"I'm ready!" Lauren called.

"Wonderful! Lets go!" Lauren's dad replied.

Lauren climbed into the car. She sat next to the window and reached into the bag and pulled us five out.

_I have never been on a trip before! This is going to be amazing!_

She sat Mable, Sable, and Labelle on the seat next to her. K.K and I were in her lap.

"Lamby, K.K look out the window! It is so beautiful!" Lauren said making us look out the window.

She was right! It was amazing! The season of fall is beautiful. We saw kids jumping into piles of leaves and picking apples. Everything was full of life!

"Grandma owns an apple field. She is a farmer." Lauren explained.

We got to Lauren's grandmas house and it was amazing. The color of autumn was everywhere. The house was big and white. Lauren's parent's parked the car and Lauren climbed out of the car. She skipped to the front door and rang the doorbell. A woman came up to the door. She was tall with light blond hair. She wore a sparkly red shirt and jeans.

"Lauren darling! Hello!" The woman said giving her a hug.

"Grandma it is so good to see you to!" Lauren exclaimed giving her Grandma a hug back.

"Do you have any more friends to show me?" She asked.

"Yes I do! I brought five of my friends! But first I need to help my parents unpack!" Lauren said giving her Grandma the bag with me in it. She ran over and helped her parents. After she was done with helping her parents it is time for our introductions.

"Grandma I would like you to meet my friends Sable, Labelle, Mable, K.K, and Lamby." Lauren said giving each one to her Grandma for examination.

"They are adorable! They look amazing!" Lauren's grandma said examing Sable.

Lauren smiled and gave her Grandma a hug. The family decided to go apple picking so Lauren ran us down stairs and to the guest room. Lauren left and we came to life.

"I can't believe we are here!" I exclaimed.

"Hay cool cats why don't I play you a song?" K.K asked.

"Yes please!" Mable said.

K.K started to play a song called K.K adventure. It was upbeat and reflected how we felt. It started with the sisters and I nodding our hand. Then we started to tap our feet. Then I started to dance. Mable danced with me. The song ended and we did a folk song. The sisters and I did a square dance. It was so much fun. Before we knew it our gards were down and we were laughing and singing together.

A little while later we heard foot steps and we went back to our stuffed state. Lauren happily came into the room and smiled at all of us.

"It looks like you had fun! Come on we are going to watch a movie!" With that Lauren grabbed us and brought us up stairs. We watched the movie 101 Dalmatians. It was my favorite movie that I have ever watched. Considering I have only watched two I guess it does not say much. After the movie we headed to bed. We snuggled into the guest bed and fell asleep.

_Today was eventful. I wonder what tomorrow holds. I wonder. I hope I will have a wonderful day along with my new friends. I hope Lauren and her family will have fun._

**Sorry this chapter is not as long as usual. I just could not think of anything else I could write. I have an announcement. I may not update this week due to life giving me some lemons. I had a friend die and it has been tough. I just don't have the energy to write. Sorry for the inconvenience. On the bright side there is no cliffhanger! Please review and hopefully I will talk to you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Stormy Days

Welcome to Toy-box

**Hello it's Gem! Thank you for the supportive reviews. You have no idea how much those words brightened my day! So in return here is a new chapter!**

Chapter 4: Stormy day

The day started early. The sound of thunder shook the house. It was loud and obnoxious. It was like elephants were running laps on the roof top. Lauren woke up. She looked white as a snow. _Crash!_

"Can you be quiet? I am trying to sleep!" Lauren called out into the emptiness.

Thunder shook the house once again.

"Or continue. Whatever works for you!" Lauren said with a small nervous voice.

A flash of light came out of nowhere. Lauren screamed and hid under her covers. Lauren's grandma walked into the room. She walked over to the bed. _Boom!_

"Honey are you okay?" Lauren's grandma asked trying to find her grandchild under the covers.

Lauren popped out from under the covers. She nodded but whimpered. A flash of light appeared again and Lauren crawled over to her grandma and hugged her.

"Why don't we go upstairs and play with your stuffed toys." Lauren's grandma suggested.

Lauren nodded. She grabbed my friends and I. We went upstairs. The second we got up the stairs thunder rumbled. Lauren whimpered and hid behind her grandma.

"Child. Why don't I make us some hot apple cider?" Lauren's grandma asked.

Lauren again nodded. We went to the kitchen and Lauren sat her friends at the table around her. I was in her lap.

"I hate loud noises. They scare me." She whispered.

_Oh. That explains the hiding under the covers and the paleness. I wonder why she is afraid of loud noises. _

She hugged me close to her. She sighed in relief when her grandma came into the room. Her grandma gave her a mug full of apple cider. Lauren said thank you and began to drink. She began to relax. A flash of light well flashed and the room light up for a split second. Lauren somehow stayed calm.

"Why don't we play with Gracie today?" Lauren's grandma asked.

Lauren's eyes became bright. Happiness filled the room and the storm outside did not matter. Lauren's grandma left the room and came back with a stuffed giraffe.

"Everyone meet Gracie! She is the top fashion designer. Sorry Able Sisters!" Lauren explained.

_Wow. I cannot believe I get to meet the Gracie! I mean I have never heard of her in till today but it is still an honor. _

Lauren grabbed all of us and sat in the middle of the family room floor. Her grandma followed her granddaughters lead.

"Dearest friend I am Gracie. I am looking for the most brilliant fashion around!" Lauren's grandma said for Gracie.

"Gracie it is so good to see you!" Lauren said for Labelle.

"Oh darling! It is good to see you're doing well!" Lauren's grandma said for Gracie.

Lauren's grandma moved the toy across the ground. Gracie gave Labelle a hug.

"Thank you Gracie! You look well!" Lauren responded for Labelle.

"Thank you darling! So what are you doing here?" Lauren's grandma asked.

"I have a tour and I wanted to bring my friends with me." Lauren said for K.K.

**A little while later**

Lauren's parents came into the room to find a fashion show being undertaken. They smiled at the sight. I of course was the fashion model along with K.K. He was a good sport. I could tell that the fashion show was not his favorite thing in the world. I on the other hand didn't mind.

"Do you mind if we join?" Lauren's dad asked walking up to us.

"Really? You want to play?" Lauren asked shocked.

"Yes please!" Lauren's mom responded.

We ended up going on a crazy adventure. K.K was a pirate who could not stand the ocean. Gracie was the queen of a country that she has never actually seen outside her castle. The Able sisters were normal animals who worked on a farm. And I was a brave heroine. All of us meet by fate and went on an adventure to save the amazing cake. In the end we ended up eating the cake but it was all fun. There was laughter and happiness in the room.

The storm stopped a little while later. For the rest of our day we went shopping. Apparently everyone in Lauren's family loves fashion. Of course I was brought along. We shopped for three hours before getting lunch. They ended up going to Red Robin. It was so much fun.

After lunch we went back to Lauren's grandma's house. Lauren's grandma got back from his trip. So they spent time with him. We of course my friends got introduced to her grandpa. He was tall with big green eyes. He was nice.

Lauren's family spent the rest of the time being together. They at the end of the day ended up packing and being overly happy.

That night we all went to bed.

"Thank you all. I love you so much." Lauren told us before falling asleep.

_She is adorable! I love being a stuffed toy!_

**Again a short chapter. I am sorry but I made sure that a lot happened this chapter. Thank you for the awesome reviews. Oh and I did watch that video! It was good! I hope you are having a marvelous day! Please review and I will talk you all soon! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Sleep-over

Welcome to Toy-box

**Hello everyone! I hope you are having a good day! Here's for another chapter.**

Chapter 5: A Sleep-over!

The trip to Lauren's grandparents house was fun but went by too fast. It has been over a week since something exciting happened. The season is fall now. It is getting chillier by the day! I decided to get a fireplace to warm up my house. I have fallen in love with the art of writing letters. I have become better friends with everyone in town! So I decided to write some letters to some of my dear friends. I just finished my letter to Stitches when _ding dong_ the doorbell rang.

I walked over to the door and opened it. Molly was standing at the door.

"Hay there quackiddie! Can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course come in!" I replied.

"Your house is so nice!" Molly said. "I love your fire place!"

"Thank you! It helps me keep warm during this time of year." I replied.

"Hay quackiddie we should have a sleep over because my house is under construction!" Molly said.

"That's a bahh-rilliant idea!" I said happily.

"We should invite Stitches and Filbert to!" Molly said.

"Since Puddles and Camofrog are out of town it would be fun!" I replied.

"Lets go ask the others!" Molly said.

"I will ask Stitches! You can go ask Filbert!" I said and we split up!

It took me forever but I finally found him. He was in his house. I should have looked there first.

I knocked on the door. He opened and invited me in.

"So Stitches what are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"Eating, sleeping, why stuffen'?"

"Molly and are having a sleep over and we were wondering if you would like to join us." I said nervously.

"Sure sound fun! I will bring snacks! Molly has a real gift of finding the best drinks. You should make dinner." Stitches said.

I meet up with Molly at town square.

"Stitches said he would go but you would have to bring the drinks. I will make dinner." I said to her.

"Wonderful! Filbert will make breakfast!" Molly said.

"I will set up see you at 7:00." I said.

She nodded and I rushed home. I started to cook my famous chili! I also made some apple pie! Molly came over just as I finished.

"Hello quackiddie!" She said.

"Hello!" I said.

"That smells good!" Molly said.

"Thank you! I worked really hard on it!" I said.

Stitches and Filbert walked into my house.

"Welcome you two! Would you like to eat?" I asked already knowing the answer.

They didn't even answer instead they dived right in.

"This is really good, stuffin'" Stitches said.

I laughed and thanked him. We finished dinner and decided to play a game.

"Why don't we play two truths and a lie!" Molly suggested.

"Sounds good! Lamby you're the host why don't you go first?" Filbert added.

I nodded and took a second to think.

"Okay. I have lived in the toy shop for a year without getting bought. I am from a discontinued toy brand. I am afraid of spiders." I said to my group of friends.

Everyone looked at me and studied me. Finally Stitches raised his hand.

"You are not afraid of spiders." He said confidently.

"You are correct. I am only afraid of being alone and forgotten." I said smiling at him.

"My turn! My turn! I love food. I can't cook. I love to sing." Filbert said falling over.

"You can cook Filbert!" Molly said laughing and helping him back up.

"Your right." He said blushing.

"Okay I will go next! My favorite fruit is the peach. I have love for flowers. I am good at drawing circles." Molly said happily.

"Molly you love all fruit!" I said laughing.

"Your right!" Molly said giving me a hug.

"I guess its my turn. I love green peppers. My favorite type of furniture is kiddie furniture. I love to be outdoors." Stitches said to us.

"Stitches you don't like green peppers." Filbert said giving him a high paw.

We all laughed.

"We should have a dance party!" Molly said waddeling over to the sterio. She popped in Bubblegum K.K.

We all started dancing. They started to do this one dance called the Shrunk Funk Shuffle. They attempted to teach me but I can't dance. I got it eventually. After we danced for an hour we decided to tell stories. We set up our sleeping bags. I turned of my stario. The warmth of the fireplace kept the room from feeling cold. The light the fire gave off made a friendly vibe in the house.

"I will tell the first story!" Stitches said smiling. "I am going to tell the story of how Toy-box came to be. It all started two years ago. There was a game called Animal Crossing. Lauren fell in love with the game. She decided to create her own real Animal Crossing town. By this time Lauren's family was creating a new house so Lauren asked if she could have a playroom. Her parents said yes. Lauren worked hard on making Toy-box her dream town. She made maps and picked out what the town would look like. After months of hard work Toy-box was complete. I was one of the first villagers to move into Toy-box. I made my house and helped the wonderful folks on Main Street. Toy-box became our home. Now it continues to grow and more and more toys come to like here."

"That was beautiful." Molly said crying.

"Molly." Stitches went over and hugged the duckling.

"My turn! I am going to tell you about the Harvest Festival! Each year we help Chef Franklin cook the meal. It is an amazing time of year with the best food. Best of all you get to share it with your friends." Filbert said smiling.

We smiled at each other. I began to fall asleep.

"We should get to bed." I said crawling into my sleeping bag.

"Good idea!" Molly said crawling into her sleeping bag.

Stitches and Filbert crawled into their sleeping bags.

"Good night!" I said to them before falling asleep.

"Good night. Sweet dreams." Molly said before she to fell asleep.

"Night." Filbert said before he dozed off.

"Sleep tight." Stitched said and then he fell sleep.

**Awww. That's adorable. I don't know about you but one of my favorite things about playing with toys is making them individual. I loved giving each toy its own unique fears, dreams, and talents. Please review. I will update soon! I hope you are having a fantastic day!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Feild Trip Part 1

Welcome to Toy-box

Chapter 6: Field Trip Part 1

**Hello everyone! Be prepared it is a short chapter!**

It was early the next morning and Lauren busted through the door.

"I get to take one of my stuffed animals to school. Which one should I take?" Lauren asked herself.

She walked over to my house and looked in.

"Awe look at them having a sleep over!" Lauren said.

"LAUREN HURRY UP!" Lauren's mom called.

"Right! Um come on Lamby!" She said grabbing me.

She dashed out of the room and ran out the door to her car.

"Sorry I'm late mommy." Lauren said sincerely.

"It's fine! Who are you taking to school?" Laurens mom asked.

"Lamby! Oh and Lamby its cold outside. You should wear this Shearling Coat." She said dressing me.

We arrived at Lauren's school. It was huge compared to me.

"Bye Lauren! Have a good day!" Lauren's mom called.

"Bye mommy! Love you!" Lauren said giving her mom a hug then running off to the school.

_So this is a school. It's a building filled with kids and adults. WOW! It's amazing! _

Lauren walked by the cafeteria to her classroom.

The walls had decorations of all kinds. There were handmade paper turkeys, leaves, and pumpkins. There were charts and pictures all over the room. No one else was in the room.

"Good morning Lauren!" A voice called.

Lauren turned to face a lady. She was tall with short blond hair. She was wearing her pajamas. She was carrying a big teddy bear.

"Good morning Miss Kara." Lauren said giving the lady a hug.

"Who is that?" Miss Kara asked pointing to me.

"Miss Kara meet Lamby! She is the newest member of Toy-box!" Lauren explained holding out my hoof.

Miss Kara shook my hoof.

"Nice to meet you Lamy. I am Miss Kara, Lauren's teacher." Miss Kara explained with a smile.

_So this is a teacher. Look at Lauren smile. She must really like her._

"So Lauren how are you?" Miss Kara asked.

"I am good! I am excited for the pajama party today!" Lauren said jumping up and down. "How are you?"

"I am doing well. I am also excited for the pajama party." Miss Kara responded.

The bell rang and Lauren walked over to her desk and sat down. Lauren's classmates began to flood in through the door. The desks were set up in a unique sequence. There were a total of twenty students there were five sets of four desks. In non-mathematic terms there were four desks together in a group. There are five groups.

A boy ran up and gave Lauren a hug. He was about Lauren's height with freckles and red hair.

"James it is so good to see you!" Lauren said giving him a hug.

"PAJAMA PARTY TIME!" James exclaimed.

"We're here!" Two of Lauren's and James's classmates called out.

"Sophie! Ricky!" Lauren exclaimed running over to them.

I was on Laurens desk watching the whole thing. The three friends hugged each other and started bouncing up and down. James joined the three. They were showing off their pj's. The four of them walked over to the desks.  
>"So what stuffed animals did you bring?" Sophie asked the group.<p>

"I brought Swimmy my penguin!" Ricky said.

"I brought Coconut my monkey!" James added.

"I brought the newest villager in Toy-box, Lamby!" Lauren exclaimed.

"I brought Spooks my stuffed cat!" Sophie informed.

Each friend showed each other their stuffed animals. Sophie was tall and had blond hair. Her eyes were green. Ricky had violet eyes with brown hair with blond highlights.

"Okay class time to get this party started!" Miss Kara called out to the class.

**I told you it's a short chapter! I haven't updated in a while so here is a small chapter. The next chapter will be longer but I needed to update besides you got introduced to many new characters today! Good news this Fan Fiction is now first priority so hopefully I will update more often. With that being said I still don't know how often I will update this. Thank you to all the people who read/favorite/review this story. It honestly means more than you will ever know. I hope you all are having an amazing day! Please review and I will update soon! This is Gem signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Feild Trip Part 2

Welcome to Toy-box

Chapter 7: The Field Trip Part 2

James, Lauren, Sophie, and Ricky sat down at their table. All four of them were sitting next to each other. Lauren's friends took their stuffed animals out of their backpacks. They were set on the table. Lauren sat me on her lap and looked at Miss Kara.

"Class today we are going to have fun! First you are going to do some worksheets with your groups. Read the directions and have fun!" Miss Kara announced passing out papers.

Lauren, James, Sophie, and Ricky started to work on their worksheets. They discussed their worksheets. They finished before all the other groups so they started to talk about other things.

"Are you guys as excited for the Harvest Festival as I am?" James asked the others.

"Of course James! The Harvest Festival is one of my favorite holidays!" Sophie announced.

"Do you know what I love about holidays?" Ricky asked with a goofy smile. "I get to make bad jokes and puns about the holiday!"

Ricky's friends laughed. He smiled and laughed with them. Miss Kara came over to check the children's work. She proclaimed the work well done and said they could continue their conversation.

"Lauren are you excited?" James asked elbowing her.

"Yes! Franklin is coming!" Lauren exclaimed clapping her hands.

"Let's get cooking!" The four friends said doing a four way high five.

The friends laughed and began to discuss the movie that they were going to watch later that day.

"Okay class! You can now play with your toys up in till lunch time!" Miss Kara announced.

Lauren's friends decided it was time to play pretend! Sophie suggested a game about princesses. James did not like the idea and wanted some adventure. Ricky suggested a game about treasure hunters. The three friends got in a fight about which game they should play. Lauren ended up breaking up the fight and coming up with a compromise. She suggested a game about a group of students who are on a ship who get shipwrecked and become castaways. Every one loved the idea. It was settled! We are castaways. The game has begun.

"I don't know what I should bring! Should I bring my purple witch set or my pink witch set?" Sophie asked for Spooks. Spooks is a black witch cat who has a cape and witch hat.

"It doesn't matter you look bahh-utiful in both" Lauren answered for me.

"Come on guys were almost to the Tropical Island!" James called for Coconut. Coconut is a brown monkey with big purple eyes. Her tip of her tail is purple to,

"Guys?!" Ricky called out for Swimmy. Swimmy is a Emperor penguin.

"What is it Swimmy?" Lauren asked for me.

"The ship is sinking!" Ricky said making Swimmy freak out.

"Relax it's just water! And you can swim! Your name is Swimmy for Nopon sake!" James exclaimed for Coconut.

"Great! My fur is going to get ruined!" Sophie complained for Spooks.

"Now's not the time! We need to get out of here!" Lauren said having me push all the stuffed animals into the make-believe water.

"Great! Now where are we going to go?" Sophie asked foe Spooks making her sound annoyed.

"We could go to that island over there!" James exclaimed for Coconut.

"Sounds good to me!" Ricky exclaimed for Swimmy.

"Let's go then!" Lauren said for me swimming in the make-believe water to the make-believe island!

The rest of my friends swam twords the make-believe island. We reached the shores of the island. Coconut left us to go and investigate the island. Spooks who was a drama queen started to freak out about her fur being ruined. Swimmy and I laughed at her.

"GUYS YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND!" Coconut yelled running to us.

"A hair drier!" Sophie exclaimed for Spooks with hope in her eyes.

"No even better! I found fruit!" James exclaimed for Coconut.

"How is that better than a hair dryer?" Sophie exclaimed for Spooks.

Everyone else face palmed.

"FOOOD!" Ricky said for Swimmy who ran into the make-believe forest like a crazed animal.

The bell rang which meant one thing. It was time for lunch

"Awe we have to interrupt our game!" Sophie said pouting.

"Don't worry! We can come back to it!" James said laughing.

The phone rang and Miss Kara answered it. She called over Ricky and handed him the phone. She walked away bitting her lip and started to lead the class to lunch. Lauren asked if she could stay with Ricky because she knew how much he hated being alone. Miss Kara told her she could. Ricky talked on the phone for a couple of munites and ended the phone call. He looked so sad.

"What's wrong Ricky?" Lauren asked giving her friend a hug.

"My mom and dad are stuck at the airport. They won't be able to make it back for the Harvest Festival!" Ricky said crying.

"Ricky maybe I can ask my mom if you could stay with us." Lauren suggested.

"Really!? You would do that?" Ricky said smiling slightly.

"Of course I would!" Lauren exclaimed. She grabbed the phone and called her mom. She got off the phone and looked at Ricky.

"Ricky my mom said you are welcome to join us!" Lauren said hugging Ricky.

With that the two walked off to lunch!

**Hello! I said this would be innocent but it still is. My cousions had to stay with us one "Harvest Festival!" Any way this is a three parter! Sorry but there is more to this field trip than I thought! Please review and I will update soon! This is Gem signing out!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Feild Trip Part3

Welcome to Toy-box

Chapter 8: The Field Trip Part 3

Lauren and Ricky left the room and the toys began to move.

"Poor Ricky!" Swimmy exclaimed.

"That's horrible! Ricky's parents are going to be in the airport for the Harvest Festival!" Spooks said giving Swimmy a hug.

I sat there awkwardly while the three stuffed animals were feeling bad for Ricky. I did not know what to do.

"Oh bananas! We forgot!" Coconut exclaimed. "Lamby it's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you to!" I said smiling.

"So you come from Toy-box! I come from Glamorous village!" Spooks explained. "That's the village that Mayor Sophie comes from."

"I am from Pie-tart village! James named it when he was hungry." Coconut said laughing nervously.

"I come from Nopon village." Swimmy said quietly.

"That's cool!" I said smiling.

"It is! By the way I am not a diva! It's just my character." Spooks clarified.

"Good to know!" I said laughing.

The bell rung and we returned to our stuffed state. Apparently the kids had indoor recess. They continued our adventure on the island. We ended up getting saved by Kapp'n. After recess was over the kids watched a movie. Ricky looked like he was doing better. After the movie ended school got out. Lauren and Ricky said good bye to James and Sophie and went back to Lauren's house. From there Lauren did everything in her power to cheer her friend up. Before long it was bed time. The day ended.

_Tomorrow is the Harvest Festival. I hope Ricky has fun!_

**Hello! Short chapter I know but I could not think of more and the next chapter is THE HARVEST FESTIVAL! I am so excited! Any way please review and I will review soon! This is Gem signing out!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Harvest Festival

Welcome to Toy-box

Chapter 9: The Harvest Festival

We woke up the next morning. Ricky had a sleepover along with Swimmy. Ricky slept on the floor.

"Ricky are you ready?" Lauren asked her friend.

"Yeah! I love the Harvest Festival! I just wish my mom and dad were here to celebrate with me." Ricky responded.

"Do you know who we get to celebrate with?" Lauren asked with the biggest smile on her face.

"Who?" Ricky asked confused.

"CHEF FRANKLIN!" Lauren yelled happily.

"YES!" Ricky yelled back.

They jumped out of their beds and jumped up and down happily. They raced around and got ready for the day ahead of them.

Swimmy and I were put into Toy-box. Molly greeted us!

"Franklin is here!" She said jumping up and down.

"Who's Franklin?" I asked confused.

"Only the best chef ever!" Molly said laughing and with that she dragged Swimmy and I to Town Square.

There he was. He was the nicest looking Turkey I have ever seen. He was so funny. He walked over to us and gave us both a huge hug.

"Happy Harvest Festival!" He said to both of us. "My name is Franklin and I am your chef for today. Would you like to help me cook the food?"

"Yes!" Swimmy and I answered in unison.

We cooked a whole Harvest Festival feast with a main course, salad, and desert. After that we ate the Harvest Festival feast with everyone in town the villagers, the shopkeepers, Isabelle, and the rest. The food was delicious and everyone loved it. We all thanked Franklin. He said he would love to do it again next year. In the conversation the amazing Toy Day was brought up. I don't exactly know what Toy Day is but it sounds magical. Our feast was interrupted when Lauren and Ricky came into the room. They have finished their preparations for the feast so they came to get Swimmy and I. They brought us down stairs to have the feast with them. We all sat around the table. The family and Ricky said what they were thankful for.

"I am thankful for my parents!" Ricky said looking a little sad.

"Sorry we are late!" A woman's voice called out.

Ricky turned around quickly. He saw before his parents.

"Mom! Dad! You're here!" He said rushing up to them giving them both a big hug.

"I am so sorry we scared you honey! Our flight was delayed." His dad explained.

Ricky began to cry tears of happiness. Ricky's family joined us for dinner and everyone had an amazing feast. After the feast Ricky and his family went home. Fanklin also went home and everyone went to bed early.

_So that was the Harvest Festival. THAT WAS AMAZING! I loved it! I can't wait for next year! Now Toy Day is coming up. I am so excited!_

**I am sorry for the short chapter but I am celebrating a huge holiday with my family! I hope you are having an awesome day! Please review and I will update soon! This is Gem signing out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Freezing Rain

Welcome To Toy-box

Chapter 10: Freezing Rain

Two days ago was the Harvest Festival. It came and went without any warning. Yesterday was a work day. I worked on my garden and paid off my loan to Mr. Nook. I added another room to my house. I still don't know what theme I am going to with though. I went to see Mable, Sable, and Label. I have become great friends with the sisters and enjoy seeing them every day. That was yesterday. Today I went to the main street to do the usual. I also went to the museum. The music and atmosphere is so relaxing. I went back outside only to find that it was raining freezing rain. I put up my umbrella and ran home. Luckily I got home before much happened. Camofrog who I have become good friends with came by for a visit. He ended up spending the night because of the bad weather.

**I know short chapter but you can't play Animal Crossing and not have had some slow days. So short chapters are short! Slow days are slow. I have a question for all you amazing readers! I need some new villagers! I can't for the life of me chose one! If you know of a villager that should move to Toy-box let me know! Please review and I will update soon! This is Gem signing out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Mitzi and Lolly

Welcome to Toy-Box

**I must say something before I start! The three people who suggested villagers to me suggested cats! I found this to be so funny! Apparently animal crossing cats are awesome! I can see why! And note I have never had any of these villagers in my personal town(s). I will do my best to potray them but I may not be exact! One more thing! Not all of the NEW villagers will arrive in this chapter. Other wise there will be a villager overload. Let's began.**

Chapter 11: Mitzi and Lolly

I woke up this morning having a feeling that something amazing was going to happen. As per the usual I had the sense of euphoria. I walked out side only to find Puddles and Camofrog talking.

"I can't believe it, splish!" Puddles exclaimed happily.

"I know! Ten-hut!" Camofrog replied.

"Good morning!" I said walking up to my two friends.

"Hello Lamby!" Camofrog responded.

" Lamby did you hear?" Puddles asked me.

"Hear what?" I asked confused.

"There are two new villagers coming to live in Toy-box!" Puddles answered jumping up and down.

"That is bahh-utiful." I exclaimed.

"LADY'S AND GENTELMEN! MAYOR AND ANIMALS! I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO OUR TWO NEW VILLAGERS!" Lauren exclaimed walking into the room.

All of the animals were in our stuffed state. Lauren gathered Puddles, Camofrog, Stitches, Isabelle, Filbert, Molly, and I to welcome the new villagers.

_I have never seen an arrival before! I am so psyched! _

Two cats "walked" off the train.

"Hello! My name is Lolly! This is my friend Mitzi!" Lauren said for Lolly.

"Welcome to Toy-box! My name is Isabelle!" Lauren said for Isabelle.

"Lauren! We are going to the store. Do you want to come with us?" Lauren's mom asked.

"Yes please!" Lauren answered. And with that she left. We came to "life."

"Hello everyone! My name is Mizi, mew!" Mitzi said introducing herself.

The villagers introduced themselves.

"And who are you?" Lolly asked elbowing me.

"Oh, my name is Lamby!" I answered.

The other villagers started to laugh. Tom Nook came down from his shop in Main Street. He showed our new friends to their houses. They decided that they should unpack so they can join in the fun later. I was just about to leave when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Mitzi and Lolly looking at me.

"Can you please help us unpack?" The cat's asked.

"Sure!" I responded happily. Besides I didn't have anything else planed.

We unpacked Lolly's house first. We talked while we unpacked. I learned that Lauren has an older sister named Megan. She goes to college and gave her sister her old toys. They just so happen to be two of them. They were so happy to move to Toy-box! After we were done packing Lolly's house we had a snack of Toy-box's famous peaches. Then we worked on unpacking Mitzi's house. We sang to K.K's songs. We had an unpacking party. Or at least that's how Lolly described it. After that I said good bye and went home so I could write my friends some letters. I was so tired at this point I just went to bed.

**That was again a short chapter. Oh well! So two new villagers! Thank you Mitzi and Tiernanse for your suggestions! Any way CAT POWER aside… thank you for reading this chapter! Please review and I will update soon! This is Gem signing out!**


	12. Chapter 12: A thank you from Ricky

Welcome to Toy-box

**Guess who is finally updating? Surprise! Sorry about the wait!**

Chapter 12: A thank you from Ricky

A few days after Mitzi and Lolly, Lauren decided to take me to school. The classroom changed from the last time I was there. Instead of pumpkins, turkeys, and leaves there was snow people, snowflakes and reindeer. Lauren set me on her desk and unloaded her backpack.

"Good morning Miss Kara!" Lauren said to her teacher.

"Good morning Lauren! How are you?" Miss Kara asked politely.

"I am doing very well! How are you?" Lauren replied.

"I am doing well. Thanks for asking! I see you brought Lamby with you today." Miss Kara commented.

"I did! I brought her with me because it is so gloomy outside." Lauren responded.

"Did you hear? There may be a chance of snow." Miss Kara informed.

Lauren's eyes lit up instantly.

"Snow? I love the snow!" Lauren exclaimed happily. She began to dance around the room. James walked into the room.

"Lauren what are you doing?" He asked.

Lauren ran over and hugged her friend.

"James it might snow!" Lauren said hugging James.

James's eyes lit up. Lauren let go of him.

"Snow! Really?" James exclaimed happily. The two of them did their happy dance.

_Awe! Those two look so cute together! They are like brother and sister! It's so sweet!_

Sophie walked in next. Her two friends told her the news and they jumped with joy. Soon Ricky followed into the classroom. He to became excited for the snow. The rest of the class came in so class started. The first thing they did was math. They were learning about addition and subtraction. James was really good at it. He taught Ricky, who was struggling, how to do it. I could tell Lauren was enjoying herself. Next they had story time. Today they read about a family holiday tradition. Miss Kara gave the kids an assignment. With the classmates they sat with they needed to make something that symbolized one of their holiday traditions.

"We should do Jingle!" Lauren suggested.

Every one of the Mayors nodded their heads. They got to work making the mayor. Ricky was in charge of how Jingle looked after he was cut out. Sophie was in charge of the clothes. James was in charge of cutting out Jingle and Jingles magic bag. Lauren was in charge of writing the script. I would have never guessed that this group of kids would work this hard but they did. They did a good job on making Jingle. The group was proud of their work. The second part of their assignment was to share it with the class. Our group of over achievers went first.

"Hello everyone! My name is Lauren! Our group decided to do our project on Jingle the reindeer. He is one of Santa's helpers who deliver presents but more importantly Toy day cheer. If you are a good girl or boy you might be able to help him deliver the presents." Lauren shared.

"That only happens when you dress up like Santa or one of his elves! As you can tell Jingle is dressed up in his holiday gear! Of course I made this outfit! That's beside the point. Without Jingle Toy day is not as enjoyable." Sophie explained.

"Jingle is always in a good mood! Do you see his little smile? He is so cute! You might also notice that Jingle has stars in his eyes. That's because the stars are his map to home! He is a light this time of year." Ricky added.

"This sack that Jingle holds is magic! This bag holds all the presents for good girls and boys! The one thing you should know about Jingle is he does all of this for free. He does it out of the kindness of his heart. He is one of the best. Jingle all the way!" James closed.

The group bowed and a large round of applause followed. Some of the other groups went. Someone made a snowman, someone made a Christmas tree, and someone made a present. James, Sophie, Ricky, and Lauren were proud of themselves. It was time for lunch when Ricky pulled Lauren aside.

"Lauren thank you!" He said hugging her.

"You're welcome. What did I do?" She asked him.

"You were there for me during the Harvest festival. You were a good friend! And to thank you I got you a gift." Ricky reached into his backpack and handed her a stuffed lion.

"Thank you Ricky. You know you didn't have to do that right?" Lauren asked her friend.

"Your right I didn't have to give you that stuffed lion. You are my friend. I wanted to. Especially since you are always there for me." Ricky replied.

Lauren gave Ricky a hug and smiled.

"What is his name?" She asked.

"Rory!" Ricky exclaimed.

"Rory we are going to lunch! You will be in safe hooves with Lamby! Have fun and we will be back soon!" Lauren sat Rory down next to me. The two friends went to lunch.

"Hello!" I said coming to life.

"Hello!" He replied. "So you're Lamby nice to meet you! I know our kinds have not been the best of friends in the past but I can tell be are going to be buds!" He said shaking my hoof.

"I agree! So how are you?" I asked.

"You're a sweet lamb! I am doing wonderful, capital!" He replied.

I smiled. This is a beginning of a beautiful friendship! The rest of the school day went by fast. We went to the music room to sing carols. The rest of the day we had silent reading. After school we went home. We went into Toy-box and I helped Rory settle in. He lives right next to me now. He is a cool cat! After I helped Rory settle in I went to bed.

**Hello everyone! I LOVED your suggestions last time with the cat villagers! I need your help again. I would love some gift ideas for the villagers. What did they ask Jingle for? I don't know! You know some of the villagers better than I do! Please review and I will update soon! This is Gem signing out!**


	13. Chapter 13:Sick-n-sleepy

Welcome to Toy-box

Chapter 13: Sick-n-sleepy

I woke up this morning feeling weird. I jumped out of bed and looked out my window! It was snowing! The first snow of the season. I felt dizzy. I was so tired. I walked over to my couch and ended up falling asleep. Later that day Stitches and Filbert came over.

"So what's the happs Lambsky?" Stitches asked walking into the house.

"I was expecting you to making snow angles." Filbert said laughing.

They looked over to the couch to see me passed out.

"Lamby? Are you okay?" Stitches placed his paw on my forehead. "She is hotter than usual. Filbert I think she is sick!"

"I am going to make her some soup! Stitches can you make her as comfortable as possible?" Filbert asked.

Stitches nodded. He woke me up.

"Lamby are you feeling okay?" He asked.

I shook my head. He helped me get to my bed. I lay down and he put a cold wet cloth on my head. A little while later Filbert came in with his soup. I ate the soup.

"You should sleep Lamby! It would do you well." Stitches told me.

I smiled and snuggled into my bed. I fell asleep for a few hours. When I woke up again I saw Mitzi and Lolly standing before me.

"How are you feeling?" Mitzi asked me.

I started to cough and that answered for me.

"Honey! Get some rest!" Lolly said.

I looked at them both wondering what they were doing here.

"I am going to read you a book! It's one of my favorites! It's called the Mystery of the Missing Shopkeeper!" Mitzi said happily.

She began to read me the book. Not even five chapters through I fell fast asleep. The rest of the day people popped in and out of my house. Puddles and Camofrog came in along with Molly and Rory. Hopefully I will be well enough to go outside and play tomorrow.

**THE MAGIC OF UPDATES! Hello everyone! It has been a while hasn't it? Let me explain! If you have read my story Mishion from God: Reality Check you would know that I was friends with a girl named Sapphire. Over the last few days I learned that Sapphire died. Sad, I know. I must say that I have been sad. Sapphire was the first internet friend who I talked to on a regular basis. So I gave myself a little time. Then my internet/wifi crashed for about a week so I could not update. Tough week! But I promise you all that you will get an awesome Toy day update with Jingle! I hope you all are having a fantastic day! Please review and I will update soon! This is Gem signing out!**


	14. Chapter 14:What did I miss?

Welcome to Toy-box

**So this is how I am going attempt to answer reviews! **

**MitziCrossing: I am feeling better. I have learned with a loss like this you never get used to/over the person your grieving but you learn how to cope/ deal with the death of the person you lost. By the way I am glad that you liked what I did with the book! I wrote that because I knew Mitzi liked books and I just felt like that's what she would do!**

**Tiernans: (sorry this was from a few chapters ago) Awesome! I have never had him in my town but Blazeingheroine said he was cool! I can't wait to learn more about this lion!**

Chapter 14: What did I miss?

Do you know the feeling that you were gone for what feels like a short amount of time but when you come back so many things had changed? That's exactly how I am feeling today. I came back from being sick to having a new villager move in. He is a rainbow sheep named Pietro. He seems nice. Stitches likes him along with Mitzi and Lolly. I was doing my daily rounds. I talked to the Able Sisters, Tom Nook, and all the villagers. I did some gardening and fishing. I missed the lifestyle of Toy-box. It is relaxing and unique. I feel completely relaxed. Then Pietro came up to me.

"Not another sea bass!" I said throwing back the fish.

"Having any luck?" Pietro asked.

"If luck means catching anything besides sea bass then no." I responded pulling up another fish.

"YES HORSE MACKERAL!" I yelled in happiness.

"Nice!" He said giving me a high hove.

"Thanks!" I said putting the fish in my pocket.

"See you around, honk honk!" He said leaving.

"Bye." I replied.

The rest of today went by rather slow. I continued to fish and garden. According to the weather channel it is supposed to snow. I can't wait! I wrote a few letters then went to bed.

**Short chapter! This is Animal Crossing of course there is going to be a short chapter! Anyway Pietro moved in. YAY! We have our fitness expert (Camofrog), our book worm (Mitzi), our sweet friends (Molly and Lolly), our food experts (Stitches and Filbert), and the surprise experts (Puddles and Rory)! Yay we have our experts! I have a mission for all you lovely readers. As all you know Lauren is a young child playing with her toys. Lauren is based off me as a child. I would love suggestions of adventures Lauren and her toys can have. Eventually I will run out of ideas and at the rate this is going it might happen soon. I don't want that to happen. Writing Toy-box is fun! Anyway please review and I will update soon! This is Gem signing out! **


	15. Chapter 15: A Toy day wish

Welcome to Toy-box

**Hello everyone! The last review question was weird so let me explain why. I have a little sister whom wanted to write the ending for whatever reason. I told her I had writers block and she must have thought I meant this story. In reality I was talking about Mishionh from God: Reality Check. I am sorry if it was weird. It won't happen again! On with the story!**

Chapter 15: A Toy day wish

The other day Lauren and I went to the mall to see Santa Clause. From what Lauren explained to me the Santa we saw was just a helper to the real Santa who lives in the North Pole. She told the helper of Santa what she wanted and skipped happily out of the mall. That was yesterday. Today is Toy day eve. Everyone in Toy-box was getting ready. The villagers in Toy-box take Toy day seriously. All stores were closed on Toy day. There was a huge feast which was cooked by some of the villagers. There were house lights and trees got decorated. Then there was the snow man fiasco. There was so much to do in so little time. Because of this fact we split into teams to help get the jobs done.

The Cooking team: Stitches, Filbert, and I

The Lights team: Timmy, Tommy, Tom Nook, Lyle, Pietro

Team Snow people: Mitzi, Lolly, Rory, Isabelle

Team Hot Coco: Camofrog, Puddles, Molly

Team Toy day attire: Labelle, Sable, Mable

Team Music: K.K

All of us went straight to work. I got the honor of working with Stitches and Filbert. We decided it was best to cook at Stitches house because he had a huge kitchen. It was surprisingly organized. We were cooking the Toy day food for everyone to enjoy. We decided to make Orange rolls for breakfast. For lunch we were having a buffet. For dinner we are having my famous Chicken Pot Pie. For desert we are having Stitches Surprise.

"This is going to be the BEST TOY DAY EVER!" Filbert sang washing his hands.

"I know! This is going to be amazing!" Stitches added happily.

"Who's ready to cook?" I asked to of my best friends.

"We are!" The two boys said in unison.

After that I slid in some holiday music and we set to work. Cooking with Stitches and Filbert is a lot of fun! They sang the goofiest songs and dace as they worked. Soon I began to do the same thing! We cooked up until lunch. Hours flew by like a flying saucer. We met up with everyone for lunch. We had a wonderful lunch made by us! It is called SADWICHES! They were good sandwiches. I am not lying. After lunch it was back to work and everyone went into overtime. We finished our cooking early so we helped everyone else with their jobs. Lauren came by a little while later.

"Wow! This looks amazing! You did a wonderful job!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Okay it's time for bed!" She said rushing around putting everyone to bed.

She looked at me and smiled. She picked me up along with Stitches and went to her bedroom.

"Do you know what I want for Toy day?" Lauren asked. "I want to spend quality time with my villagers. I know you move around and do things. I want to be a part of it! After all I am your mayor!"

After that we went to bed. I don't know when we woke up but I found myself back in Toy-box.

"It's Toy day!" I heard Molly yell outside.

Underneath my tree there was a present left by Sable. It was a Toy day outfit. I through it on and rushed out the door. Outside I saw something that blew my mind. Lauren was the size of her toys. There was a reindeer with her.

"Jingle you brought a friend!" Pietro said happily.

"Everyone meet Lauren!" He said.

"Nice to meet you! High paw!" Rory said holding out his paw.

Lauren ran up and gave him a high five. She had the biggest smile on her face! It was adorable! She ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Hello bahhutiful!" I greeted her. "Do you like our decorations?"

"T-t-hey are amazing!" She said with her eyes lighting up.

"Who wants orange rolls?" Filbert asked.

"I do!" Up roared the citizens of the Toy-box.

Everyone looked happy! We spent the rest of the day spending time with Lauren and Jingle.

"Thank you Lamby!" Lauren whispered in my ear.

"Your welcome Miss Mayor." I replied. "Happy Toy day!"

**That's the end! YAY! Happy holidays! If you want I wrote another Christmas story! Please review and I will take a small break from story writing to be with family. You should do the same! This is Gem signing out!**


	16. Chapter 16: The countdown begins

Welcome to Toy-box

**HELLO EVERYONE! I am back! **

**MitziCrossing: Thank you! Happy Holidays to you to! **

**Moo Moo 14 (guest): Happy holidays! I am glad you like my story! I usually don't like these stories either because I find them boring or sappy. I am sorry about your fish. Thank you for the support.**

Chapter 16: The countdown begins

It had been about a week since Toy day. Every day since then Lauren has been playing with this a ton. I am not complaining though. It is fun! We are exsausted by the end of the day though. New years is coming up and I am so exited! Ricky, Sophie, and James are coming over with their villagers to have a party! All of us are excited. Last time we had a huge perpetory party for Toy day. This part was huge. We decorated Toy-box again. There were lights on the trees and houses and food prepping. Once again Toy box was getting a make over.

The time came for our guests to arrive. Sophie and Spooks arrived first.

"Lauren dear!" Sophie said giving Lauren a hug.

The two girls rushed to Toy-box.

"Lauren it looks beautiful!" Sophie exclaimed looking at all our hard work. "Spooks go have fun! Lauren and I are going to wait for James and Ricky."

The girls ran off and we came to life.

"Spooks it is so good to see you!" I said rushing over to greet my friend.

"Lamby! Oh my goodness! It is so good to see you to!" Spooks responded happily.

"We have been working all day to prepare for these hours before the New Year!" I said jumping up and down with excitement.

"This is going to be witch-tacular!" Spooks said swirling her wand.

Molly rushed over to us.

"Hello there quackidee!" Molly said to the both of us.

"Hello Molly!" I said.

"Its nice to see you cool cat!" Spooks replied.

"Come on we are going to start the festivities soon!" Molly said smiling.

We rushed over to the plaza. Soon Coconut and Swimmy joined us. We were celebrating with the lovely folks up on Main Street. It was fun we played goofy games and wore hats. We had the best time. To be completely honest I was so tired by the end of the night.

"This has been bananas! It is so much fun here in Toy box." Coconut said jumping up and down.

"This has been fun!" Swimmy said smiling.

My friends sat smiling looking at the fireworks. Our kids rushed into the room and picked us all up. They rushed down stairs where the TV was on. We were going to watch the ball drop. All our kids were smiling. They were all in their PJ's after the ball dropped they fell asleep. They crashed on the couch. All of them were snuggling. They all had a sleep over for that night they were snowed in.

**I am so sorry. I could not figure out a plot so this was my bright idea. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and happy New Year. So review question of the chapter. Do you think we should visit Lauren's friend's towns, why or why not? Please review and I will update soon! This is Gem signing out!**


	17. Chapter 17: Snowed in Part 1

Welcome to Toy-box

**Hello everyone! It has been a while! I am sorry! I had stuff going on. So here is a special chapter!**

Chapter 17: Snowed in part 1

Lauren, James, Ricky, and Sophie woke up the next morning. They were shocked to see each other. They ended up finding their parents for an explanation.

"Mother dear! Good morning! I have a question." Lauren said sweetly and innocently.

"What is it child?" Laurens mom asked.

"Why are my friends still here? I mean I am happy they are here but why are they here and not at home?" Lauren asked concerned.

"You see my sweet child, we are snowed in. Your friends literally can't go home. They are forced to spend the day here." Lauren's mom answered.

I felt Lauren hug me. I could tell she was conflicted. I saw that Lauren was conflicted. I could not understand why. Personally I was happy Coconut, Spooks, and Swimmy could stay.

"I will go tell my friends." Lauren said.

I could tell Lauren was upset. I didn't know why. I wish I could comfort her.

"If we are snowed in then Megan won't be able to come over today." Lauren whispered walking back into her room where her friends were.

"Lauren?" James asked.

"W-w-w-e are s-s-s-nowed in." Lauren answered.

"WHAT!?" Ricky started to hyperventilate.

"Relax everyone!" Sophie said to everyone. "Everyone is busy working on the problem."

From what I understand in order for the children to calm down they needed to visit their happy place. Apparently these kids find their happy place when they are playing with their toys! We ended up in Toy-box. It was time for an adventure. Today we were discovering Atlantis. Before long the world fades away and we became lost in the world. I don't know how much time past but we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Lauren called out.

Megan came into the room.

"Hello little sister!" She said smiling.

Lauren's eyes sparkled and she smiled. She ran over to her sister and jumped into her arms.

"Meggy! You're here!" Lauren exclaimed happily.

"Megan!" Sophie said happily.

The children ran over to Megan happily.

"I am happy to see all of you are doing well." Megan said laughing.

"Megan what are you doing here?" James asked.

"Did you forget or do I have to remind you James?" Megan teased.

James smiled. The children laughed.

_So this is Megan. According to Lauren, Megan lived far away. Sometimes Megan would send Lauren little gifts like Mitzi and Lolly. Lauren and Megan are supper close. From what Stitches and Molly told me, Lauren and Megan were pen pals. _

Lauren ran over to me and picked me up.

"Megan meet Lamby!" Lauren said handing me to Megan.

"Nice to meet you!" Megan said smiling at me. "So what are you playing and more importantly can I join?"

The children nodded and the adventure of Atlantis continued.

**Yay! Megan is joining in the story! This will be interesting to say the least. I have an announcement. I may not be updating for a while. I know I haven't been updating much lately but I have a good reason and it isn't writers block. Finals are coming up which means I get to study a ton. It is a big deal and I don't have a ton of time on my hands because of that. I just wanted to warn you! Sorry about the lack of updates. Please review! This is Gem signing out!**


End file.
